ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Attila the Drum
Attila the Drum was a competitor robot in Series 4 of Robot Wars. It was a large barrel robot made of kevlar with a heavy chain flail as its primary weapon, which was interchangeable with an axe and could reach 15 mph. Although it performed poorly in the main competition, losing at the hands of King B3 in the first round, it surprisingly performed well in the Southern Annihilator, placing a creditable third, after causing large amounts of damage to Razer. The team also participated in Series 7 with Jackson Wallop. Its name is a pun on Attila the Hun- a savage war hero, leader of the Hunnic Empire from 434 to 453, and one of the most feared enemies of the Western and Eastern Roman Empires. Robot History Attila the Drum made its appearance in Heat A of the Fourth Wars, but was fortunate enough not to be drawn up against the reigning champions Chaos 2, as it was placed up against fellow newcomers Medusa 2000 and the number 17 seeds King B3. In the battle, King B3 smashed into Medusa 2000 while Attila the Drum span madly. King B3 backed away and charged again at Medusa 2000 but drove straight over the wedge at the front. Attila the Drum moved slowly towards the two and tried to build up an attack, meanwhile King B3 then turned to Attila and slammed it into the arena wall. While the pair tussled, Medusa started moving again after a long period of stillness. King B3 pushed Attila the Drum across the arena into the other side wall before Sergeant Bash set the fur on the wheels of the drum alight. Attila the Drum returned to the centre of the arena where Medusa 2000 was still looking ponderous. It finally did get back in the action with a few attacks on Attila the Drum, but cease was called soon after, for the battle to go to a judges' decision. The Judges went against Attila the Drum, in what was a very unpopular decision with the crowd, who started booing loudly. Attila the Drum also participated in the Pinball Warrior Tournament during the Fourth Wars. However, there was little success, as it finished in joint last place, 15th out of 16 participants, along with Spikasaurus, as it scored only 40 points. Attila also fought in the Southern Annihilator, which took place during the Christmas Season of the Fourth Wars. It went up against Razer, Spawn of Scutter, Vercingetorix, Onslaught and Behemoth. In the first round, it tried to hit Spawn of Scutter and Onslaught, but caused no meaningful damage. Nonetheless, Vercingetorix was immobilised. Attila spent the rest of the battle avoiding Razer's attacks. Spawn Of Scutter lost power from its receiver in Round two, and Behemoth withdrew from Round three because of damage sustained from Razer in Round two. Attila spun around in Round four, not causing much damage, until it was pushed into a CPZ by Razer, seized by Sir Killalot, and then lost the battle on a judges' decision, leaving Razer and Onslaught to advance through to the Annihilator final. Despite losing its only battle in the main competition of Series 4, Attila the Drum was still nominated for the Most Promising Newcomer Award for the series, but lost out to Semi-Finalist Tornado. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Award Nominees Category:Axlebots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots named after real people Category:Third Place winners Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Pinball competitors Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots that drew